


A Witch’s Legacy (Art)

by sadpendragon



Series: Hidden High Priestess stories [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Cover Art for’A Witch’s Legacy (Is a Powerful Thing)’The man was looking at her, but Nimueh’s attention laid elsewhere. The child had stopped crying and blue eyes locked with hers. With a lump in her throat, she looked away from eyes who matched her own a little too well.“Her name is Kara.” With these final words Nimueh turned away, vowing to herself never to come back again.
Relationships: Kara & Morgause (Merlin), Kara/Mordred (Merlin), Morgause & Mordred (Merlin), Nimueh & Kara (Merlin), Nimueh & Morgause (Merlin)
Series: Hidden High Priestess stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716625
Kudos: 6
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	A Witch’s Legacy (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> The photo manips nobody asked for and that I spend way too much time on...


End file.
